The Unbreakable Team
by TheAutisticGamer
Summary: When a Machop saves a Zubat's life, what kind of adventures will they have together? What new friends will they make? Officially my first Fanfiction! Let's see how I do!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers. This is the first chapter of my first story. Please review so I can know what I'm doing wrong/right. I hope not to disappoint :D Credit for the image goes to my friend Nooga on PokEdit.

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF A FRIENDSHIP

Deep within the darkest parts of an uncharted, enormous cave in the Kanto region, there lies a young Zubat. He may not have been the strongest, or the most threatening, but he was quick, above the average for a Zubat his level. He lived with no one except the numerous other Zubat in the cave. His name? Justin.  
Justin was known for two things: his red bandanna around his head and pulling pranks.  
His pranks were mostly harmless. A supersonic here, a leech life there. Nothing to the point where someone would look too far into revenge, because that would have been foolish. He tried to know who to prank and who not to. For example: An underground lake with Magikarp? That's an OK prank target. But a Machamp trying to train by sumo-wrestling others of his kind? That's NOT an OK prank target.

However, things went wrong when he'd pulled the wrong prank on the wrong Pokemon...

Justin was flying through a brighter portion of the cave, using the power of echolocation to maneuver, when he picked up on a group of Geodude. Feeling his instinct to mess around and gain some levels, he flew in quickly and used Supersonic to confuse the poor boulder Pokémon.  
He was successful in his attack. Most of the Geodude there got confused. However, there was something Zubat neglected to notice on his radar. A couple of Graveler and a bad-tempered Golem were there, asleep. Justin's not-thought-out attack led them into a rage. The Golem picked up both Graveler and threw them at Justin.

He'd had about 2.8 seconds to react. He responded in about 2.5 by going into a steep dive and swerving to the left. That was close! I'd better be more careful! Justin thought to himself.  
"**ROOOAAAR!** I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, You puny maggot! I will destroy you!" the Golem shouted.

The Golem then used rollout to gain enough speed to pursue the Zubat.  
_Oh, no... Oh Arceas help..._ Justin thought as he flew for his life. _Oh, WHY couldn't I have left those Geodude alone?_ he thought.

Zubat was flying as fast as he possibly could. It was a matter of life and death, so who could blame him? However, he just wasn't fast enough to escape, and the Golem was slowly closing in.  
"Run, run, RUN, I am coming for you!" laughed the Golem in a singsong voice.

_Well,_ Justin thought, _guess that's it then. He's closing in and I'm going to die. Never thought that it could happen to me. I was always planning my pranks thoroughly! WHY didn't I do it this time? I am such a fool. Such… a… fool…  
_"I REGRET NOTHING!" he shouted.

_Wow, I couldn't come up with better last words than that? Just... wow!_

Justin thought he was done for. Just as he was giving up hope...  
That's when he heard the smash from directly behind him.

He turned around and saw...  
a Machop had just Dynamic Punched the Golem.  
The Machop looked a bit large for his species. He wore a blue bandanna wrapped around his arm.

"...ouch…" Mumbled the Golem, shaking off the confusion effect as he slowly got back out of his rollout stance. "What was that?"  
"It was ME, ya' overgrown River pebble!" The Machop said. "Now, ya' got yerself TWO options here. Walk away, right now, and be embarrassed for the rest of your life as the ONLY Golem who ever ran away from a Machop. OR ya' can try to tangle with this cave's one and only blue-wearin', butt-kickin', Golem-slayin' Machop! Now, which is is? Walk away, or get WHOOPED?"  
The Golem growled, "Do you even know whom it is you're DEALING with? I'm the most powerfu-"  
"Shut yer mouth, gravel-for-brains, and make a choice! I know EXACTLY who you are! You're that temperamental Golem who wouldn't know a threat from a Caterpie if they teamed up and ROUNDHOUSE-KICKED YOUR FACE!"  
"**ROOOOAAAAR!** I will have your head runt!"  
"Ya' wan't some Machop? **THEN COME GET SOME MACHOP!**"

The Golem then used Rage, stampeding straight for the confident Machop. The Machop used Dig to burrow under the Golem, who accidentally stepped in the hole made by the Machop's dig. He tripped, twisted his ankle, and started to roll down a slope, which went directly off a convenient underground cliff. Whoops.  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" roared the Golem, in pure terror, as he spiraled down the cliff.

The Machop stood there, looking rather pleased with himself. Justin was hanging from the ceiling, in absolute awe.  
As the Machop began to walk away, Justin snapped out of it and flew after the heroic fighting-type. "Wait! I didn't get to thank you!" he called out to the Machop.  
The Machop turned and said "Don't sweat the light work, kid. Just be more careful."  
"Light work!? You just saved my life!" Justin said ecstatically.  
"Aw, shucks, tweren't nothin'." The Machop said as began walking away again.  
"Can I at least get your name? You ARE my hero, after all."  
The Machop stopped and sighed. _This bat ain't gonna leave my alone, is he?_ He thought.  
"Well, when you put it that way, th' name's Milo. Pleased ta' meet ya'."

Well, what do you think? Tell me how I can improve and how NOT to get worse. Tips and tricks of the trade are appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry about abandoning you. I guess I just have a little trouble having a fanbase, however small. I can't promise when I'll upload, no "weekly chapters," or anything. I can't even say that I'm a slow writer because I wrote this within 2 days of uploading it. I can't apologize enough. But school is outta the way so I have more time in a day to write, so we'll see.**

**Also, forgot to say this: I don't own Pokémon, else Zubat would be legendary. XD**

**Bit of backstory: That same Golem, Mikmok, from the other tale has been trying for revenge against our heroes since Milo had sent him off the cliff.**

**Milo knows Technical Machine moves, but I'll let you find out why.**

Justin

Ever since Milo saved Justin on that fateful day against that Golem, they had become good friends. Good friends indeed. With Justin's flight and Milo's combat skills, they had taken Pokémon up to 7 levels higher than they were at. They became well-known among their own species. Justin finally knew what it was like to be liked by his peers, something his naughty nature hadn't allowed.

One day Justin was hanging in an empty chamber that he and Milo called home, waiting for Milo to show. However, his sonic-hearing started picking up on someone crying and calling out for help. He knew that something was wrong, and flew out to save whoever it was.

Samantha

Samantha was terrified. Not only had she escaped from a cruel trainer who'd said she was worthless, but had somehow wound up deep in some cave. Then, some big Golem, claiming to be the strongest of his kind, had demanded she give up her golden necklace. She declined, of course, saying that it was a gift from her late grandmother. The Golem then shrugged, used Rollout on her, snatched the necklace off her shattered body, and rolled away, laughing. She'd blacked out.

When she'd woken up her necklace was gone. It was a locket containing a picture of her and her grandmother, and she HAD to get it back.

Within minutes she was hopelessly lost inside the cave

Justin

Justin flew as fast as he could (30 mph) to get to that unknown Pokémon in danger. Within minutes, he found her. When he did, he was surprised to find he was looking at… _wait, what kind of Pokémon is that?_ Justin thought. _Not one I've ever seen before, that's for sure. To be honest I don't even know if it even is a Pokémon and not some kind of lost human in a suit. _Justin didn't know what else to try, so he said quietly "Hey, there! Who are you?"

Samantha

A voice seemed to come from nowhere and said "Hey there! Who are you?"

"Ahhh! Who said that?!" Samantha yelled.

"Shhh! What are you trying to do, attract every single Golem?" the voice said urgently.

"Who… who are you? Where are you? I can't see you…"

"Turn around and look up."

Samantha did so, and found herself looking upon a Zubat. There parasites had given her so much grief and trouble when she'd been with her trainer, so she naturally freaked out.

"Ahh! A Zubat! Look, I'm an ice type…" she said, trying and failing to be intimidating.

"Oh… I'm sorry… did I scare you? I swear I didn't mean to…" the voice said sympathetically… "What kind of Pokémon are you? You can't possibly be native to this cave, can you?"

"Oh, I don't even think that I'm native to this part of the world… I'm a Froslass, and my name is Samantha."

"A Frostless?"

"No, like this 'FROSS-lass"

"Oh, ok. Froslass. You said your name was Samantha, correct?"

"Yeah…"

Justin

"Well, pleased to meet you, Samantha. My name is Justin. I believe I heard crying coming from over here, so I flew as fast as I could to help." Justin said kindly.

"Um, yeah…" the poor Froslass said, tearing up again. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"Good point. I ask the same question. To be honest I cannot answer that. You'll have to-"

"Justin! There you are, pard," a voice that came from nowhere said.

Milo

Milo had arrived at the meeting spot only to find that Justin wasn't there. He used Focus Energy and ran around until he found our other two heroes, Justin and Samantha. But when he saw Samantha, an instant flashback triggered.

_Come on, you worthless fighting-type! I thought I caught a stronger Machop than this!_

_Chop! Chop! Machop!_

_SHUT UP AND WIN! I DIDN'T CATCH YOU TO LOSE! _

_CHOP!_

_THAT'S IT! I'M PUTTING YOU DOWN, MARK!_

_CHHHOOOP!_

_FROS! FROS!_

You…" Milo said. "You… the Froslass that saved me from 'im! That blasted, thickheaded trainer! You're Samantha, right? Wasn't that what 'e named ya?"

"Mark? Mark? Is that you? Really and Truly?" Samantha asked

"I stopped going by th' name Mark after I escaped that monster. Mark was a weakling. Now, I goes by Milo."

"I never considered changing my name after I escaped. I think I'm… Serene. Yeah. I like it. From now on I'm Serene."

"Yeah… uh…" Justin said. "You know Milo from somewhere?"

"Just don't ask, Justin." Milo said.

"Alright, then. I found Sama- I mean Serene here crying. I tried to ask what was wrong. She wouldn't trust me." Justin said.

"You can tell 'im, Serene. 'E's with me."

Serene started crying again. "It's my locket… my locket… A Golem took it…"

"NO!" Milo said angrily.

"Did this Golem claim to be the strongest of it's kind?" asked Justin

"Y-yes, but how did you know?" asked the surprised Froslass

"This isn't our first run-in with that Golem." Justin said

"'E's a big narcissistic JERK with the personality of the rock that he is!" Milo ranted. "Come on, you two, we've got ourselves a Golem ta beat up!"

Mikmok

Mikmok the Golem had done it again: He'd stolen something and was about to become rich! RICH!

"Rich! RICH! RIIIIIIIIICH!" he shouted, laughing.

"Not yet you aren't!" shouted a voice. Then "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAGH!" shouted Mikmok. "_**THATBLASTEDZUBATANDMACHOPAGAIN!**_'

Serene (watching from a distance)

"FO' JUSTICE!" Milo said, jumping off of Justin's back and landing on the Golem's face, landing a Close Combat before jumping away.

But this time Golem had a strategy (somehow. He isn't the brightest.) and rolled to the side, crushing the surprised Milo against the wall.

"Milo!" Serene called out "No!"

Justin went full rage mode, but in the end, it was flying versus rock, and the sheer level difference finally caught up to him. He was too slow to dodge the massive array of boulders hurdling straight at him. Once he was grounded the cruel Golem used Earthquake and the poor Zubat sustained unbearable damage.

"Justin! No! No! NO!" the already grief-stricken Froslass cried

"I… did it. I. DID. IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" the Golem laughed and said over and over and over.

Serene went silent. She closed her eyes and focussed.

"You think you can just try to kill off my friends and get away with it? Do you?"

"Huh? Where's that coming from? Who said that?" The Golem angrily asked, his epic victory interrupted.

"Turn around and look up."

The Golem did so…

…and took an ice beam to the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Now, Golem aren't exactly well-known for their Special stats. So when this Super-effective Ice beam hit his face, and landed a critical hit, it froze him solid. She cut a hole big enough to get her necklace back.

She then used all her might to push him off a cliff (**Author's note: I like villains falling off cliffs.**) sending him off to a world of pain when he hit the ground. I'll spare you the details.

But she had a problem: Milo and Justin were in extreme pain. They needed help.

Fortunately she had a trick up her sleeve. She was wearing a rope around her waist like a belt, in which she had a stock of Sitrus Berries. She crushed them up and mixed it up with some minerals found in the cave to make a healing mush that was worthy of a Hyper Potion. She fed it to her friends and they recovered quickly.

**The group formed a team. After much discussion they decided on the name "The Unbreakable Bond." With more teammates on the way, more adventures to be had, and a base to build, what will become of this team? Will there be sacrifice? Romance? Bromance? Trainers? Legendaries? Spaceships? Geodude named- Um… ignore that last one .**

**Please rate and review so I can know what I'm doing right or wrong! :D**


End file.
